Discography
Albums Queen Release Date: July 13, 1973 Label: EMI Track Listing: "Keep Yourself Alive" (single) "Doing All Right" "Great King Rat" "My Fairy King" "Liar" (single) "The Night Comes Down" "Modern Times Rock 'n' Roll "Son and Daughter" "Jesus" Seven Seas of Rhye..." Queen II Release Date: March 8 1974 Label: EMI Track Listing: "Procession" "Father to Son" "White Queen (As It Began)" "Some Day One Day" "The Loser in the End" "Ogre Battle" "The Fairy Feller's Master-Stoke" "Nevermore" "The March of the Black Queen" "Funny How Love Is" "Seven Seas of Rhye" (single) Sheer Heart Attack Release Date: November 8 1974 Label: EMI Track Listing: "Brighton Rock" "Killer Queen" (single) "Tenement Funster, Flick of the Wrist and Lily of the Valley medley" (single) "Now I'm Here" (single) "In the Lap of the Gods" "Stone Cold Crazy" "Dear Friends" "Misfire" "Bring Back That Leroy Brown" "She Makes Me (Stormtrooper in Stilettos)" "In the Lap of the Gods...Revisited" A Night at the Opera Release Date: November 21 1975 Label: EMI Track Listing: "Death on Two Legs (Dedicated to...)" "Lazing on Sunday Afternoon" "I'm in Love with My Car" "You're My Best Friend" (single) "39" "Sweet Lady" "Seaside Rendezvous" "The Prophet's Song" "Love of My Life" "Good Company" "Bohemian Rhapsody" (single) "God Save the Queen" A Day at the Races Release Date: December 10 1976 Label: EMI Track Listing: "Tie Your Mother Down" (single) "You Take My Breath Away" "Long Away" (single) "The Millionaire Waltz" "You and I" "Somebody to Love" (single) "White Man" "Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy" (single) "Drowse" "Teo Torriatte (Let Us Cling Together)" (single) News of the World Release Date: October 28 1977 Label: EMI Track Listing: "We Will Rock You" (single) "We Are the Champions" (single) "Sheer Heart Attack" "All Dead, All Dead" "Spread Your Wings" (single) "Fight from the Inside" "Get Down, Make Love" "Sleeping on the Sidewalk" "Who Needs You" "It's Late" (single) "My Melancholy Blues" Jazz Release Date: November 10 1978 Label: EMI "Mustapha" (single) "Fat Bottomed Girls" (single) "Jealousy" (single) "Bicycle Race" (single) "If You Can't Beat Them" "Let Me Entertain You" "Dead on Time" "In Only Seven Time" "Dreamer's Ball" "Fun It" "Leaving Home Ain't Easy" "Don't Stop Me Now" (single) "More of That Jazz" The Game Release Date: June 27 1980 Label: EMI Track Listing: "Play the Game" (single) "Dragon Attack" "Another One Bites the Dust" (single) "Need Your Loving Tonight" (single) "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" (single) "Rock It (Prime Jive)" "Don't Try Suicide" "Sail Away Sweet Sister" "Coming Soon" "Save Me" (single) Flash Gordon (soundtrack) Release Date: December 8 1980 Label: EMI "Flash's Theme" (single) "In the Space Capsule (The Love Theme)" "Ming's Theme (In the Court of Ming the Merciless)" "The Ring (Hypnotic Seduction of Dale)" "Football Fight" "In the Death Cell (Love Theme Reprise)" "Execution of Flash" "The Kiss (Aura Resurrects Flash)" "Arboria (Planet of the Tree Men)" "Escape from the Swamp" "Flash to the Rescue" "Vultan's Theme (Attack of the Hawk Men)" "Battle Theme" "The Wedding March" "Marriage of Dale and Ming (And Flash Approaching)" "Crash Dive on Mingo City" "Flash's Theme Reprise (Victory Celebrations)" "The Hero" Hot Space Release Date: May 21 1982 Label: EMI Track Listing: "Staying Power" "Dancer" "Back Chat" (single) "Body Language" (single) "Action This Day" "Put Out the Fire" "Life is Real (Song for Lennon)" "Calling All Girls" (single) "Las Palabras de Amor (The Words of Love)" (single) "Cool Cat" "Under Pressure" (single) The Works Release Date: February 27 1984 Label: EMI Track Listing: "Radio Ga Ga" (single) "Tear It Up" "It's a Hard Life" (single) "Man on the Prowl" "Machines (Or 'Back to Humans')" "I Want to Break Free" (single) "Keep Passing the Open Windows" "Hammer to Fall" (single) "Is This the World We Created...?" A Kind of Magic Release Date: June 3 1986 Label: Parlophone/EMI Track Listing: "One Vision" (single) "A Kind of Magic" (single) "One Year of Love" (single) "Pain Is So Close to Pleasure" (single) "Friends Will Be Friends" "Who Wants to Live Forever" (single) "Gimme the Prize (Kurgan's Theme)" "Don't Lose Your Head" "Princes of the Universe" (single) The Miracle Release Date: May 22 1989 Label: Parlophone/EMI Track Listing: "Party" "Khashoggi's Ship" "The Miracle" (single) "I Want It All" (single) "The Invisible Man" (single) "Breakthru" (single) "Rain Must Fall" "Scandal" (single) "My Baby Does Me" "Was It All Worth It" "Hang On in There" "Chinese Torture" Innuendo Release Date: February 5 1991 Label: Parlophone/EMI, Hollywood Track Listing: "Innuendo" (single) "I'm Going Slightly Mad" (single) "Headlong" "I Can't Live with You" (single) "Don't Try So Hard" "Ride the Wild Wind" (single) "All God's People" "These Are the Days of Our Lives" (single) "Delilah" "The Hitman" "Bijou" "The Show Must Go On" (single) Made In Heaven Release Date: November 6 1995 Label: Parlophone/EMI, Hollywood Track Listing: "It's a Beautiful Day" "Made in Heaven" "Let Me Live" "Mother Love" "My Life Has Been Saved" "I Was Born to Love You" (single) "Heaven for Everyone" (single) "Too Much Love Will Kill You" (single) "You Don't Fool Me" (single) "A Winter's Tale" (single) "It's a Beautiful Day (Reprise)" "Yeah" "Track 13"